Various controlling systems, including fuzzy logic computers, are widely utilized to control various consumer electronics, automobiles, actuators such as electronic switches, motors, or valves, and other electronic systems. Analog data to be processed in a fuzzy computer, such as temperature, pressure or speed detected by sensors, is converted to digital data having a predetermined number of bits and a predetermined sampling rate. After processing by the fuzzy computer, the output digital data is, in general, of the same number of bits and sampling rate as the digital input data. This output data is reconverted, if necessary, to analog form in order to be supplied to the actuators.
Prior art fuzzy logic schemes are implemented through software and are stored in the memory of the control system to be executed by a digital processor. Since the schemes are implemented through software, the systems to be controlled must generally run at relatively low operating speeds, such as air conditioning systems. To extend the use of fuzzy logic to more complex and high speed systems, such as driving controllers and suspension control for automobiles, there must be a substantial reduction in computation time. To do this requires the software scheme to be replaced by dedicated hardware. Unfortunately, under the prior art such dedicated hardware would be complex, large, and very expensive to manufacture. To make fuzzy logic practical for higher speed systems, a smaller size, low cost hardware scheme is needed.